warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Dark and The Light
Warriors: The Dark and The Light “When peace has fallen, the dark shall betray what shines for a storm, but the dark will lighten…” =Allegiances= ShiningClan Leader-Nightstar Deputy-Fireflower Medicine Cat-Lilyfrost Apprentice-Snowfall Warriors Clawheart Solarspark Sunsetfur Iceflame Novastrike Darkclaw Cloudshine Desertrose Hawkheart Tigerstripe Lightflow Fireheart Brightwing Fernleaf Ripplefur Whitedust Swiftfoot Cindermoon Ashpelt Cedarbrook Skyflight Graythistle Foxfur Blacktail Apprentices Snowfall The Storm Leader-Skullstar Deputy-Deathblow Reviver-Bloodspill Apprentice: Viperpaw The Slayers Impactfang Scratchface Shredclaw Ripfang Bonesnap Razortooth Poisonbite Killslash Piercingstreak Venomflare Viletalon Apprentices Viperpaw =Prologue: Darkclaw’s Secret= A black she-cat made her way across ShiningClan’s territory. Her amber eyes sparkled as she stalked silently through the grass. The grass tugged at her pelt like deep green claws sinking into her fur. She sat and gazed out into a dark cave that sat in front of her. She waited, her tail lashing in excitement. “Darkclaw?” called a tom’s voice. The black warrior purred and narrowed her eyes. “I’m here, Piercingstreak.” She meowed. A pale gray tom with dark gray stripes emerged from the mouth of the cave, his icy blue eyes fixed on Darkclaw. Behind him, a dark brown tabby she-cat and a tawny-colored tom came. The three cats sat down in front of Darkclaw, Piercingstreak sitting in front. The gray tom reached forward and touched his nose to Darkclaw’s, a warm expression on his face. Darkclaw smiled. “Greetings, Piercingstreak.” Darkclaw mewed softly. Piercingstreak dipped his head. “Have you found out your leader’s weakness?” he asked in a low voice. Darkclaw scoffed. “I wouldn’t be so happy if I hadn’t,” she retorted. With a laugh, Piercingstreak stepped closer. “Always so hot-headed, Darkclaw.” He meowed in her ear. “But let’s just hope that you don’t fail this time.” Darkclaw growled. “I’ll cut your other ear off if you don’t watch it,” she hissed. Piercingstreak took a step back, his fur bristling slightly. “And if you do, I’ll tell Skullstar that you refused to help overthrow Nightstar and take over ShiningClan!” he spat. Darkclaw looked as if she was going to give a snappy comeback, but clearly she thought better of it, as she forced herself to sit down and let it go. “Go back to your clan, Piercingstreak. Meet me here tomorrow at twilight; I’ll be ready to begin the attack on the clan by then.” She meowed, a shadow coming across her bright gaze. “See to it that you are,” Piercingstreak grunted. The slayer turned around and left. The two cats that had come with him to meet Darkclaw stayed behind. The dark tabby stepped forward, dipping her head. “Hello Impactfang,” Darkclaw nodded to the she-cat. “Darkclaw, hello.” The brown tabby mewed, her fierce amber eyes showing acknowledgement. The other cat-the tawny tom- stepped up to Impactfang’s side. “Does everyone get a warm welcome except me, Darkclaw?” he asked jokingly. With a laugh, the ShiningClan warrior touched her nose to the tom’s muzzle. “I wouldn’t forget you, Bonesnap.” Darkclaw purred. “Are you two coming?” called Piercingstreak. Impactfang lashed her tail. “You can wait!” she hissed over her shoulder. Bonesnap chuckled. “Good ol’ Impactfang,” he rasped. “Sometimes sweet, and mostly furious.” That remark earned him a glare from the she-cat. Darkclaw licked the two cats’ ears. “I have to get back. Nightstar will become suspicious if I stay out for long and he finds out.” She murmured. “Well, we’ll see you later, Darkclaw.” Bonesnap meowed. “Definitely,” Darkclaw smirked, backing away into the shadows. =Chapter One: The Prophecy= “We’re almost there, Snowfall.” Panted Lilyfrost, who was trudging up the hill that lead to the Starstones, which were inside the Star Cavern. “Why do we have to journey all the way out here ''to talk to StarClan?” Snowfall, her apprentice, moaned. Lilyfrost jerked her head around to him. “ActiveClan lives further away and their medicine cat-that old geezer of a tom Owltalon- can make it out here.” She meowed. “He’s literally over 30 moons old. Seriously. We can manage, Snowfall.” With a sigh, Snowfall padded faster. Eventually, he and his mentor reached the Star Cavern. The cave was pitch black compared to the sun that shone outside. Lilyfrost stepped inside, and Snowfall came in behind her. The two medicine cats sat in front of a huge stone, which was glowing with a radiant sapphire-tinted light. The blue light the stone gave off turned Snowfall’s pure white pelt silver, so that he looked like his mentor, whose silver tabby fur simply stood out more than usual. “The Stone of Stars…” murmured Snowfall. “It’s so beautiful.” Lilyfrost nodded, but her expression didn’t betray anything. “Snowfall, touch your nose to the stone, please. It’s time to speak with our warrior ancestors.” Lilyfrost mewed solemnly. With a last glance at his mentor, Snowfall touched his nose to the giant, glowing stone. He closed his eyes tightly and focused. He felt a pelt brush his, so he figured Lilyfrost was touching the stone as well. The medicine cat apprentice heard voices echoing in his ears, calling his name. The voices became louder as the tom concentrated more. He was able to see the starry-pelts of the cats of StarClan. Snowfall thought he could hear one familiar voice among all the others, but it was hard to pick one out of the many various voices. Suddenly, a familiar and very precious scent drifted in the air around him. The white tom looked up, his eyes showing affection and delight. “Hello, Shiningdawn.” He purred. A golden-furred she-cat stood before him, her green gaze showing the same warmth and fondness that Snowfall’s did. Her eyes also showed her despair, and Snowfall instantly knew that she missed her clan. Shiningdawn used to belong to EpicClan, but she had to move with her kin. Ever since, EpicClan was known as ShiningClan, in honor of their former warrior. “Snowfall, trouble is coming.” She meowed in his ear, her voice not more than a whisper. “It is not my job to tell you, and you are not the cat who must know, I am sorry to say. All I can do is notify you of the danger ahead.” “That’s fine, Shiningdawn.” Snowfall murmured. “I understand, and I appreciate you warning me.” “I must go,” mewed the warrior. “But pay attention to what goes on around you. StarClan cannot always see everything.” Shiningdawn began to fade away. Her cherished scent slowly vanished. Snowfall opened his eyes gradually. When he looked up, he saw Lilyfrost standing over him, her expression filled with dismay. He sat up and forced himself to look into her eyes. “What’s wrong? What did StarClan say to you?” he asked, wondering if Lilyfrost was the cat Shiningdawn had mentioned. Lilyfrost continued to stare as if Snowfall wasn’t there. “StarClan sent me a prophecy. “When peace has fallen, the dark shall betray what shines for a storm, but the dark will lighten.” Snowfall and Lilyfrost stood there, staring into each other’s eyes. Neither of the two medicine cats knew what the prophecy meant, but they both trusted StarClan and their insight. If the cats who joined the starry ranks among Silverpelt predicted danger for ShiningClan, then the clan would be in more trouble than ever before. =Chapter Two: For the Better of the Clan= “So I think that, for the better of the clan, we should talk to the leader of “The Storm”.” Mewed Darkclaw. Nightstar sat before the black she-cat, and Fireflower sat beside him. The clan leader looked indecisive, and his deputy looked confused. “Are you saying that we should just ''talk''with the leader of the clan that wants to drive us out?” Fireflower asked. ''No, I’m saying that '''you' should just talk with the leader of the clan that wants to destroy you guys,Darkclaw thought. “I don’t mind going to see The Storm.” Meowed Nightstar. Darkclaw’s ears pricked. “You don’t mind?” she echoed. “Because when I, erm… ''encountered''the clan in the territory yesterday, this cat named Piercingstreak said his leader would come, but only tomorrow at sunset.” She added. Nightstar nodded. “I’m willing to meet this clan, Darkclaw. Now please go gather some cats for a hunting patrol. Leave Fireflower and I to discuss the plan for tomorrow.” “Yes, Nightstar.” Darkclaw dipped her head and backed out of the den. The black warrior smiled and padded into the warriors’ den. “Novastrike, Clawheart, Swiftfoot, and Skyflight, I need you guys for a hunting patrol.” Darkclaw meowed. A pale ginger tabby she-cat stretched. Beside her, a tortoiseshell she-cat lifted her head drowsily. “Were you guys sleeping?” asked Darkclaw. The tabby nodded. “I was getting the best sleep I’ve had in moons,” she yawned. “Sorry, Novastrike.” “It’s fine, Darkclaw. I could go for some hunting right about now.” Novastrike padded to her side. The tortoiseshell moaned. “Novastrike, can you send some other cat to go?” she asked. “Quit being lazy, Clawheart!” Darkclaw laughed. Out of nowhere, Darkclaw felt a stab of pity. ''These cats are my best friends, and yet I’m leading them into danger… A pale bracken-colored she-cat stood up, stretched, and bounced over to the other she-cats on the hunting patrol. “I see you’re actually happy about going on patrol, Swiftfoot.” Murmured Clawheart, who was still blinking sleep from her eyes. The she-cat nodded quickly. “I can’t wait to get some more prey. The freshkill pile is low anyway.” Swiftfoot mewed fervently. Skyflight, a pale gray tom in the corner, rose to his paws and padded over to join the cats. “You’ll have to catch up to me, Swiftfoot. I’ll have more prey than PreyClan!” he boasted. Swiftfoot flicked Skyflight playfully with her tail. “You'' do know that PreyClan is just a clan that Solarspark made up on the spot, right?” she teased. The hunting patrol laughed and padded to the den entrance. “Maybe we’ll find a piece of prey bigger than the camp,” Clawheart chuckled. “Then Skyflight’ll be satisfied.” As the hunting patrol left the den, Lightflow, sister of Cloudshine, watched Darkclaw intently. Hostility could be seen in her gaze as the black warrior passed her by. ''“When peace has fallen, the dark shall betray what shines for a storm, but the dark will lighten. .” “Darkclaw… how could you turn against your clan like this?” Lightflow murmured, shaking her head. =Chapter Three: The Meeting at Twilight= Darkclaw looked around. There were no cats in the clearing; everyone was in their dens either asleep, sharing tongues, or just conversing. The warrior took this as the chance to sneak out of the camp. She slid between two walls of brambles and padded silently out of the clan’s camp. Though she thought she had escaped without being seen, Cindermoon was watching from one of the many trees that overshadowed ShiningClan’s camp. She made her way down safely, then rushed into the warriors’ den. She almost immediately ran into Brightwing and Fireheart, who were about to leave the den to grab a piece of freshkill to share. “Fireheart, Brightwing, I saw Darkclaw sneaking out of camp.” Cindermoon meowed right away. Lightflow’s ears pricked in the corner of the den, but she stayed silent as Brightwing spoke up. “Perhaps she has to go make dirt.” She shrugged, and Fireheart chuckled. “Make dirt,” she snickered, and Novastrike and Clawheart laughed along with her. “That’s so disgusting,” Brightwing scoffed, but she couldn’t help but giggle herself. Cindermoon sighed. “Are we going to do something?” she asked. Fireheart nodded. “Of course we’ll do something. Thanks for telling us, Cindermoon.” She mewed. “Novastrike, Clawheart, can you grab a couple more cats to come with us to find Darkclaw?” asked Brightwing. “Of course we will, Brightwing. Darkclaw’s our best friend; we need to find out if anything’s wrong.” Novastrike said seriously. Brightwing nodded understandingly and padded out the den. She paced around until Novastrike, Fireheart, and Clawheart emerged from the den with Solarspark, Fernleaf, Desertrose, Lightflow, Cloudshine, Sunsetfur, Swiftfoot, and Cindermoon behind them. “An all she-cats patrol?” asked Brightwing. “I’ll get Hawkheart if you-“ Novastrike began. “''No!''” shouted every other she-cat outside. Novastrike crouched down. “Well sorry for the suggestion,” she muttered, crawling backwards into the den. After a while of sitting and waiting for Novastrike to return, Fireheart considered randomly running into the den and clawing cats’ muzzles until someone came out, but Novastrike had tom reinforcements with her before she could even try. Behind Novastrike came Iceflame, Foxfur, Ashpelt, Ripplefur, and Skyflight. “Are we ready?” asked Fireheart. All the cats nodded. Novastrike and Brightwing led the cats out the camp the way Darkclaw had left. It didn’t take long for the group of ShiningClan cats to find Darkclaw. Her scent was mingled with several different, rather nasty scents, but her friends could tell it was hers. Lightflow stalked forward to stand behind a bush, crouched and listened to Darkclaw, who just began speaking. Her clanmates gathered around to listen. Novastrike’s ears pricked. “Piercingstreak, I got Nightstar to come speak to Skullstar.” Darkclaw meowed. As a couple ShiningClan cats peered through the bush to see Piercingstreak, the tom spoke. “Good work, Darkclaw. We should be ready to attack ShiningClan tomorrow.” He said. Darkclaw nodded. “I hope The Storm wins. I know ShiningClan is much bigger, but The Storm has much more battle skills.” “Don’t worry, dear Darkclaw.” Spoke a tom who sat next to Piercingstreak. “We’ll win, and you’ll get to join our clan for helping us.” “Thanks, Razortooth.” Darkclaw purred. “By the way, is your deputy still healthy? I know she’s had greencough.” Razortooth nodded. “Deathblow is fine, thanks. I’ll make sure she knows you asked about her.” “Thanks,” Darkclaw dipped her head. “Now then, I should be getting back.” Lightflow snarled. “She’s betraying ShiningClan!” she hissed to Fireheart. Fireheart, and also Clawheart, Sunsetfur, Desertrose, Novastrike, Cloudshine, and Solarspark, looked abandoned and concerned. “I can’t believe our friend is doing this,” murmured Fireheart. Sunsetfur nosed her friend’s fur. “It’s alright, Fireheart. We’ll get through this. Let’s hurry home and inform Nightstar and Fireflower.” The group of ShiningClan cats began to walk home. Iceflame nudged Desertrose. “Do you think it was Darkclaw’s idea to bring this enemy to us, or no?” he asked. Desertrose shook her head. “Perhaps she has other motives,” she shrugged. “But Darkclaw seemed so loyal…” Clawheart murmured. “I know, Clawheart, but cats can change.” Solarspark sighed. “Don’t worry though. We’ll be just fine, even if Darkclaw isn’t loyal to our clan anymore.” “How can we be the same clan when we don’t have Darkclaw?” Cloudshine spat, fur bristling. “She was the best hunter, the best fighter, and the best friend. We can’t be the same anymore!” “I know things seem bad, but I’m sure everything will be fine in the end.” Novastrike assured her friends, though she herself wasn’t sure. “I-I’m sure of it…” Ashpelt padded over to Novastrike and licked her ear. “Calm down, Novastrike, and you’ll feel better.” He meowed, clearly seeing through her fake confidence. “Ashpelt, I can’t calm down, or feel better. Darkclaw was my first friend in this clan (so very true in reality: D). I know she won’t be the same, and she’ll be banished if her plan doesn’t work out.” Novastrike mewed shakily. Ripplefur nodded. “Novastrike is right, Ashpelt. Darkclaw isn’t the same cat she used to be-or the cat we ''thought ''she was.” He sighed. Skyflight veered off to the side, sitting and sighing. “Skyflight, are you alright?” asked the voice of Swiftfoot. The pale gray warrior shook his head. “Darkclaw is my kin, Swiftfoot. I miss her already, because I know she won’t come back.” He pouted. Swiftfoot sat beside him. “It’s okay, dude! Darkclaw may not be here after tomorrow or at all afterwards, but you still have the rest of the clan.” She flicked him with her tail. “I know,” Skyflight pressed his muzzle to hers. “But I will still miss Darkclaw.” “I know you will, and no one will hold that against you.” Swiftfoot mewed. Fernleaf padded to the two warriors. “Are you guys coming? Is something wrong?” the gray and white she-cat asked. Skyflight stood up. “I was just talking to Swiftfoot about how I’ll miss Darkclaw.” He shrugged. “I’m alright now, though.” “I’m happy you are,” Fernleaf smiled warmly at her clanmate. “Let’s go catch up with the others.” Swiftfoot, Fernleaf, and Skyflight padded quickly to catch up to the rest of the cats. Fernleaf walked over to Lightflow, who was padding on with a haunting look on her face. “Are you okay, Lightflow?” Fernleaf asked. Lightflow blinked and turned to Fernleaf. “I’m fine, thanks.” She meowed, wondering if she should ask Fernleaf about the prophecy she had received from StarClan. Fernleaf looked unconvinced, and she was about to disagree, but Foxfur called to her. “Hey Fernleaf, can you help me?” he asked. With a last glance at Lightflow, Fernleaf walked ahead, and Novastrike came to pad beside Lightflow. “Erm… Lightflow? I know about your prophecy.” She murmured. Lightflow’s eyes widened and she turned to the she-cat. “You know about the prophecy? You really do? Can you help me understand it?” she asked in one breath. Novastrike nodded. “When peace has fallen, the dark shall betray what shines for a storm, but the dark will lighten. .” She mewed the prophecy from memory. “When peace has fallen means when Darkclaw’s evil friends come to our camp and break the peace there once was. The dark will betray what shines; Darkclaw will betray ShiningClan. The light will always win… you and Darkclaw will fight, and you’ll win the battle.” She continued, her expression unreadable. Lightflow didn’t speak, but Novastrike’s words echoed in her mind and made her start thinking. ''Dark and Light are me and Darkclaw? I have to fight Darkclaw? How can I fight my friend…?''The two she-cats kept walking without another word, but their minds were buzzing with thoughts, all of which were about their now enemy, Darkclaw. =Prologue: The Battle of the Shining Storm/The Loyal Warrior= None of the ShiningClan cats slept the previous next. None of them… with the exception of Darkclaw. “Darkclaw is a traitor, and don’t you forget it.” Fireflower had said. “We’ll have to accept her choice and move on,” Nightstar insisted. “She isn’t welcome here, no matter what she does or says,” Lilyfrost declared. And yet, none of the young ShiningClan warriors could truly agree with their medicine cat, deputy, or even leader. Yes, Darkclaw was betraying her clan in more ways than cats thought she was capable of, but she was still a friend to all of them. They couldn’t believe her betrayal, but they still had reason to not be against her, like the high positions of the clan. Nightstar stood in the middle of the camp, his blue gaze fixed on the camp entrance. Fireflower stood beside him, her fiery-ginger pelt brushing his black and white fur. Lilyfrost was crouched in the medicine cat’s den, Snowfall right beside her. Novastrike, Solarspark, Clawheart, Lightflow, Fireheart, Cloudshine, and Sunsetfur stood directly behind their leader and deputy, lined up in a row. Behind them stood Desertrose, Iceflame, Fernleaf, Hawkheart, Swiftfoot, Ashpelt, Skyflight, and Cedarbrook. Cindermoon and Whitedust stood in front of the medicine cat’s den, guarding the clan’s dear medicine cats. Blacktail, Tigerstripe, and Graythistle came tearing into the camp. “They’re coming!” all three warriors meowed, rushing to stand in the back row. Nightstar looked over his shoulder at his treasured warriors. “Whether we make it through this or not, I’ll still be more than happy with you and your loyalty, my valiant warriors.” He purred, his eyes sparkling. The warriors smiled at him, pride shining in their eyes. The warm moment ended when two cats stepped into the camp. Nightstar snarled. The two cats were Darkclaw and Piercingstreak. “ShiningClan, these two cats are no threat.” Nightstar meowed. Unfortunately, more cats hurtled past Piercingstreak and the traitor, Darkclaw. “The Storm, attack!” screeched Piercingstreak. Cats of The Storm began attacking immediately. ShiningClan jumped into battle without waiting for their leader’s word. Cloudshine and Fireheart jumped together onto a large dark brown tabby tom. The tom instantly swung the two she-cats off. Graythistle nudged Fireheart to her feet and attacked the tom. Fireheart grabbed Cloudshine by the scruff and pull her to a small she-cat who looked like the tom. “Impactfang, look out!” called out Darkclaw. The brown tabby turned her head and saw the two ShiningClan warriors coming. She dodged an attack from Fireheart, who hissed in frustration. Tigerstripe was being pinned down by Deathblow, the deputy of The Storm. Novastrike, Ashpelt, and Swiftfoot tackled the tom and started attacking him. Two The Storm cats-one tom and one she-cat- threw aside the medicine cat guards and grabbed Lilyfrost. Snowfall was trying to fight them off. “Venomflare,” meowed the she-cat. “Let’s run off with this medicine cat.” “Good plan there, Scratchface.” The tom rasped. “Snowfall, help me, please!” Lilyfrost pleaded. “I’m trying, Lilyfrost, really!” Snowfall mewed, trying to slash Scratchface’s shoulder, but failed. Nightstar realized his clan was losing. Cedarbrook, Foxfur, and Hawkheart were lying in different places in the clearing, their flanks just barely rising and falling as they tried to breathe. Novastrike hurried over to Hawkheart, running around Viperpaw, the medicine cat apprentice of The Storm, who was trying to get his herbs to his mentor, Bloodspill. “Hawkheart, are you alright? You need Lilyfrost, don’t you?” the she-cat mewed worriedly. The tom lifted his dark tabby head. “Novastrike, you can’t get Lilyfrost.” He croaked. “She’s being catnapped.” Novastrike glanced at the medicine cat who was in the grip of Venomflare, then turned back to her clanmate. “I’ll help you, don’t worry.” She promised. “Don’t bother, Nova. I’ll be fine, I’m sure.” Hawkheart nodded to her, standing up. “It’s just that some tom practically threw me into a tree; the wind was knocked out me. He did the same to poor Cedarbrook and Foxfur.” Novastrike licked a wound on Hawkheart’s shoulder. “We’ll win this battle, and I’ll make sure Lilyfrost fixes your wounds first, Hawkheart. They’re pretty bad.” “Thank you, Novastrike.” Hawkheart mewed, limping off to continue fighting as best as he could. Foxfur struggled to get up, but he did. Brightwing assisted him in finding a place to shelter, since he was too wounded to fight. Cedarbrook was still laying almost still, his limbs splayed. Whitedust was applying cobwebs to a giant gash on his side, and Ripplefur was trying to find a way to move him without hurting the wounds on him even more. Fireflower ran to Nightstar. “We’ll be with StarClan when this is over.” She gasped. Nightstar bowed his head. “You’re right, Fireflower. It’s the end of ShiningClan.” He murmured. Darkclaw gazed at her leader for the longest time, sorrow and regret in her eyes. Lightflow suddenly tackled Darkclaw. “Darkclaw, this is between you and me, for the sake of ShiningClan, and because StarClan has destined me to “lighten you”!” Lightflow hissed. “What do you mean? That sounded crazy!” Darkclaw growled. “StarClan sent a prophecy; I must defeat you!” the warrior spat. Darkclaw’s eyes sparkled, and words that had been spoken to her by Shiningdawn echoed in her mind. “N-No need, Lightflow.” She mewed. “You win without action, this time. I’ll take care of this on my own.” Lightflow reluctantly let the warrior go. Darkclaw nodded to her and then ran to Skullstar, who was sitting on top of Nightstar’ den, watching her clan destroy the other. Darkclaw launched herself at the leader and took her down. The ShiningClan cats gasped. Darkclaw bit into Skullstar’s shoulder and sunk her claws into her sides. The leader yowled furiously, but couldn’t move. Darkclaw finished her off by failing at dancing the Cotton Eye Joe, which took all 9 lives the leader had. “Skullstar, no!” wailed Impactfang. “The Storm, retreat!” Bloodspill meowed, rushing out the camp. With hisses of hatred directed at the ShiningClan cats, The Storm cats ran after their leader. Surprised, the cats of ShiningClan crowded around Darkclaw, murmuring things to each other. The big group separated for Fireflower and Nightstar, who limped up to the young black warrior. Darkclaw flinched under Nightstar and Fireflower’s piercing gazes. “Darkclaw,” began Nightstar. Darkclaw swallowed and nodded. “Y-Yes, Nightstar…?” she murmured. “Did you do that for ShiningClan, or for yourself?” he asked. “For ShiningClan,” Darkclaw mewed without hesitation. “Because StarClan destined me to see the wrong in what I was doing and help the clan… and because I regret everything I did to deceive you.” She whimpered. With a glance at Nightstar, who nodded approvingly, Fireflower rested her chin on top of Darkclaw’s head. “Not just StarClan helped you through this, Darkclaw. You followed your heart, and your heart told you to be loyal.” She mewed. “Even if it took long to realize it, you knew you had to be faithful to ShiningClan. While we still have to punish you, StarClan told me that it was your destiny to betray us, because you were the only cat capable of defeating The Storm.” She finally gazed down fondly at the black she-cat. "We love you, Darkclaw. Welcome back." Darkclaw’s eyes shone, and her friends rushed to her. Fireheart buried her muzzle in Darkclaw’s fur. “I knew you’d stay loyal,” she murmured. Darkclaw purred. “I’m glad you did."